confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kala Pensive
'Kala Pevensie '(16 years old) was the only daughter of Aslan and his unnamed wife, and the ruler of the Kingdom of Narnia after the White Witch`s demise along Peter Pensive. When she was a child to ensure her safety she was brought from Narnia to London, England and raised as one of the Pevensie children. Eventually she returned to Narnia and her memories returned. The White Witch Bombing of London and Refuge Kala Pevensie lived in London, England until her and her siblings were evacuated to the countryside by train because of the air-raids of World War II. The children stayed at an old mansion belonging to Professor Kirke. The house had extensive grounds, but there were many rainy days that were dreary. Deciding to explore the house they split up, and when Lucy came back , she claimed to have been gone for hours. Everybody thought she was playing a game Kala however was not convinced, but when she insisted, they followed her to a wardrobe kept all by itself in a spare room upstairs. It turned out to be a perfectly ordinary wardrobe, and Peter encouraged her to forget her joke which made Kala slap Peter across the face taking Lucy`s hand leading her out of the room leaving a shocked Peter behind. The next day it was still raining, and a game of hide and seek was started. Moments later, Edmund and Lucy came to find the others with Lucy once more insisting that there was a country inside the wardrobe, and that Edmund had been in there, too, but Edmund said he had just been teasing her, at which point Lucy became upset and rushed from the room. Kala gave Edmund a cold look running after Lucy without a word. Narnia One day, the children were caught with her and a group between them and the door, and speedily headed as far back into the house as they could. Macready seemed to be following them, until eventually the only place left to go was into the spare room where the wardrobe was. It was Edmund who urged them all inside the wardrobe to hide, but when the four of them looked up again, it was snowing. When everyone realized at once that this was the world Lucy had found before hand, Kala commented on how she suspected a world was hidden in the wardrobe which made her other siblings look at her with disbelief. Putting on some of the coats that they found in the wardrobe, they set out to explore the forest. Edmund made a comment about which direction they should be going, revealing that he had indeed been there before. Peter was angry with his brother while Kala just shrugged her shoulders a sheepish look on her face as she commented she also knew that as well. Peter then commented on how creepy that is while Kala just replied back that she just had this feeling that it would happen. No one spoke to Edmund, and Susan changed the subject by asking where they were going, and Peter decided that Lucy should lead. Kala added that they should be cautious as they don`t know any geography of this world. Lucy led them to Mr. Tumnus's house, a faun whom she had previously met, only to discover that he had been arrested by the White Witch's Secret Police. She explained that he had been arrested because of her, and Kala agreed instantly eventually Peter agreed as well agreed that they would do whatever they could to help him. Just outside Mr Tumnus's house, a talking beaver found them and took them to his dam. Once there, he told them about a prophecy, which said that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve would sit on the Four Thrones at Cair Paravel, and bring an end to the Witch and her never-ending winter. He mentioned the daughter of Aslan who bore the name of Kala and that Kala was the daughter of Aslan destined to rule Narnia. However, Edmund ended up betraying his siblings while they were listening to this, leaving the beaver's dam to find the White Witch. Mr. Beaver explained what had happened, and that the only person who could help Edmund now was Aslan, the Great Lion who was waiting for them at the Stone Table. Kala agreed along with Peter. On their way to the Stone Table, Kala received her sword Atlantis, and shield from Father Christmas when he visited the four children and the beavers. This was a sign that the White Witch's power was finally weakening, and that Aslan was truly in Narnia. After the siblings arrived at Aslan's Camp, it came under attack by two wolves from the Witch's Secret Police, and Aslan encouraged Peter to fend them off with Kala. In the process Peter slew the wolf captain Maugrim, for which Aslan knighted him Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane or Fenris-Bane, and he became the first member of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. Battle of Beruna The battle had been going ill, until Aslan returned to his army with Susan and Lucy, as well as every Narnian who had been turned to stone and kept in the castle by the Witch. Kala was also with them Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Old Narnians Category:Queens